


Catholic School Girls Do It Better

by commas_and_ampersands



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Rei and Minako's Endless Competitive Streak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commas_and_ampersands/pseuds/commas_and_ampersands
Summary: Rei resisted the urge to immediately snap at her best friend.  After all, as Usagi had pointed out to her, it wasn't the nicest thing to do.  And while Rei wasn't overly concerned with being nice, she was concerned with the revenge Minako might decide to take if she felt wronged.  She'd seen the results of that up close.  Haruka still shuddered at the sight of pudding.





	Catholic School Girls Do It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 2010; a couple of edits January 2018.

"Rei, can I ask you a question?"  
  
Rei resisted the urge to immediately snap at her best friend.  After all, as Usagi had pointed out to her, it wasn't the nicest thing to do.  And while Rei wasn't overly concerned with being nice, she was concerned with the revenge Minako might decide to take if she felt wronged.  She'd seen the results of that up close.  Haruka still shuddered at the sight of pudding.  
  
So instead she took a deep breath and asked, "Is it going to upset me?"  
  
Minako scoffed.  "Well, I can hardly be expected to know the answer to that.  The weirdest things make you angry."  
  
Rei decided not to question Minako on what she based that assessment on.  "This is already giving me a headache.  Just ask the question."  
  
Minako reached over and tugged on the end of Rei's skirt.  "Why the heck are your uniform skirts so short?"  
  
Rei swatted Minako's offending hand.  "Excuse me?  
  
"Well, Catholics are all about not having fun and stuff, right?"  
  
"What does that have to do with my skirt?"  
  
"Short skirts are more fun. It's a scientific fact," Minako claimed, adjusting imaginary spectacles.  "It would make sense for Catholic school uniforms to have skirts long enough to cover your ankles.  So why is it that I get a great view of your underwear every time you bend over?"  
  
Rei leapt away, covering her bottom protectively.  "What?!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Minako assured her.  "It's only obvious if you're really looking."  
  
 _"Why are you looking?"_  
  
Minako ignored this, bouncing alongside Rei.  "But seriously, I don't get it.  Explain."  
  
Rei reminded herself that Minako was her friend and it was therefore not a good idea to throttle her then and there.  "I didn't exactly design the uniform, did I?"  
  
Minako leaned over and made a show of whispering.  "Is it because Catholic school girls do it better?"  
  
Rei had never choked on oxygen before.  She couldn't say she was a fan.  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Minako shook her head in mock disappointment.  "So all those nuns preaching chastity are probably just getting it on with the priests in the sacristy, huh?"

Rei growled, "Minako--"

"Or each other!  Nuns can be lesbians, obviously."  
  
"I hate you," Rei informed her solemnly.  
  
Minako laughed aloud.  "Except when you love me."  
  
"When was that again?"  
  
Minako rolled her eyes and skipped ahead.  She spun, completely ignoring the fact that they were on a busy sidewalk, and said, "By the way, I like today's.  You look good in black."  She winked lasciviously and twirled back around.  
  
Rei ground to a halt, her jaw hanging open.  Even though Minako's gall wasn't surprising, she still couldn't believe it.  Did the girl have no limits?  
  
Suddenly, Rei had a positively Minako-like idea.  She wondered how the blonde would like her own methods being turned against her.  
  
"Well, beloved friend of mine," Rei ground out, "looks like tomorrow, I go commando."

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I went to Catholic School for 12 years; I'm allowed to make terrible jokes about it.


End file.
